disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Netflix
Netflix & Pill is the 8th episode of Jessie Season 5 also the 106th episode overall. Summery While still dealing with the fact that he has to ride a elevator chair Luke reveals to Jessie and the others about a bigger problem with his bad knee Plot (Cameron Boyce): Jessie was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One morning at the apartment everyone was getting ready for the day and Luke was still up in his room and Jessie was wondering why wasn't he coming downstairs at all she soon asked the others about the reason. Luke soon came down stairs in the chair and his knee was still bothering him. Luke whats wrong asked Jessie? I don't know but my knee is so much pain then ever said Luke. My knee feels a big pain I don't know why but maybe I will take pain pills to help me body said Luke. Luke careful using those they will make you die said Jessie. Don't worry Jessie I will be fine I am not that crazy said Luke. Just then Emma Zuri and Ravi walked in and they asked what was going on. What is going on asked Ravi? Well Luke here is saying his knee is hurting him and he wants to take pain killer pills said Jessie. Luke are you insane asked Ravi? No but this is the way I am ok? asked Luke. Luke where did you evening get these pills from asked Zuri? Yea we didn't get some from the pharmacy said Emma. I got them from Creepy Connie said Luke. CREEPY CONNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Jessie and the other Ross kids. LUKE WHY DID YOU HAVE CREEPY CONNIE GET YOU THESE PILLS asked Ravi? Because she was last minute hope said Luke. Luke why did you ask her for help asked Emma? Calm down everyone ok now Luke I know you think this is gonna help but it won't said Ravi. Hey I'm Luke Ross I am powerful said Luke. Luke you don't understand at all said Jessie. Jessie please let me use them they are the only way to keep my bad knee from hurting me said Luke. I promise I won;t go far said Luke. Ok Luke if you promise me that your be careful then I trust you said Jessie. Thanks Jessie said Luke as they hugged. The next morning Jessie walked down stairs and she saw Luke as he was in a good mood then he was yesterday. Luke your in a good mood today said Emma. Yea I am said Luke. Luke did you take those pills last night before Bed asked Zuri? Jessie would you let old Luke have more pills cause i'm having some more anyways said Luke as he had more. I am not old said Luke. We didn't say you were old Luke so stop your crying said Emma. I am not old and I did take those pills and I'm gonna keep taking them evening if they do kill me which they won't because I don't wanna be old I am not old I am Luke Ross I am hot said Luke. Luke your gonna get old evidently I mean for four years you and other kids were just little kids and now your young adults look at me i'm evening getting old Jessie. Well your hot looking and your staying young said Luke. Luke I am getting old too said Jessie. No Jessie your hot and sexy and I am old Luke poor old Luke said Luke. Now excuse me I have to stay young and will start with these pills said Luke as he took another one and walked away. This is just great Luke is now having drugs and strange that Creep Connie got them for him, in these last four years I've been with you kids he's gonna have a problem said Jessie as she and the other kids were worried about Luke. Meanwhile Luke soon reached for the ice bag in the freezer only to reveal that he had some more pain pills from other people. Luke was upset as he looked at the pills that were in the ice bag as he was upset as he put them back in the ice bag. The End Trivia * This is the only episode where Cameron Boyce does the voice of the "recorded in front of a live studio audience" line at the beginning. * The first mention of Creepy Connie, an acquaintance of Luke Ross from whom he obtained prescription pills, played by Sierra McCormick in The Ross's pilot "Keep on Truckin". * This is the first episode that deals with Luke Ross's opioid addiction which would later lead to dire consequences in Season 1 of ''The Ross's''.